El viaje de Integra Hellsing
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Integra, Alucard, la organización, los Eds, incluso Adan de Planet survival, se embarcan con el capitán Larousse en busca del tesoro y se enfrentaran a su enemigo el pirata Usborne y su aliado el Mayor, con un invitado que es Isaak de Trinity Blood
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El viaje de Integra Hellsing

1 capitulo: La entrada al libro

En las afueras de Londres, capital del Reino Unido, estaba la mansión Hellsing, hogar de los más famosos cazadores de vampiros, de visita estaban tres adolescentes provenientes de EEUU, Ed, Edd y Eddy, junto con un chico alienígeno llamado Adán, a que ellos cuidaban.

Es que fueron invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de sir Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing, directora de la organización.

En ella estaban sus integrantes: su lacayo Alucard, la vampiresa Victoria Seras, el mayordomo Walter Dornez, el mercenario de origen francés Pip Bernadotte y el viejo Peter Ferguson.

La fiesta salió bien, todos se portaron bien, aunque de invitados estaban los integrantes de la Asociación de la mesa redonda; los tres jóvenes se entregaban al placer comiendo los postres.

Después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, Alucard le regalo a Integra un extraño libro, que se titulaba "_Piratas_", pero sin autor, sino anónimo.

El vampiro sentía afecto por su ama, siempre estaba vigente de ella, aunque solía ponerse celoso si es que simpatizaba con alguien, sea hombre o mujer.

Es que su relación comenzó cuando la salvo de su tío Richard, ella era joven, ahí juro cuidarla por la eternidad, siempre y cuando cambiando de apariencias, sea joven, para ella más que un amigo era como un novio, Girlycard, que solía ser muy atrevida teniendo cuerpo de muchacha, Vlad, a quien suele decir "conde" o el viajero, cuando sale de viajes.

El vampiro en realidad la amaba, pese que a veces la veía con Seras, quería vivir con ella, pero antes derrotar definitivamente a sus enemigos como el Mayor Max Montana, el sacerdote y paladín Alexander Anderson e Incógnito, el demonio adorador del dios egipcio Set .

Pero no quería perderla, quería tenerla en sus brazos, aunque a veces le molestaba que este con Walter, que fue su compañero luchando contra la organización nazi de Milenio.

Integra lo empezó a leer en la noche, pero una fuerza extraña hizo arrastrar a ella, al vampiro Alucard, junto a la draculina Victoria, el mayordomo Walter, el oficial Ferguson y el capitán Bernadotte.

Sin saber que también esa fuerza también arrastro a los invitados de la fiesta, Ed, Edd, Eddy y Adán. Pero ese libro llevaba a un mágico mundo como era el pasado.

Ellos aterrizaron en una playa tropical, donde el clima era cálido, sin lugar a dudas, estaba en una isla del mar Caribe, pero de antaño.


	2. Un encuentro con los piratas

2 capitulo: Un encuentro con los piratas

José Francisco Larousse, era un capitán pirata, de unos treinta y cuarenta años, robusto, barbudo y con algunos dientes, mientras el observaba junto con uno de sus tripulantes llamado Salieri un barco bien armado en el horizonte.

En ese barco, que venía desde Prusia, estaba el Mayor acompañado de los integrantes de Milenio, y también del demonio Incognito.

Ahí se encontraron con los lectores e Integra pregunto:

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En Cuba-

-¿Usted es un pirata?-Pregunto Victoria.

-Si lo soy, por favor Salieri acompáñelos a mi barco-Le ordeno.

El capitán fue a galopar junto con Glasspole y Bowen para ir en busca de su padre William que fue secuestrado.

En Jamaica también los filibusteros como Fleming desenterraban su tesoro, mientras el capitán Mala pata observaba desde su carabela para saber cuándo atacarlo. Otro pirata como el capitán Comodoro desenterraba su fortuna en una isla pequeña y a bordo sus hombres festejaban como locos. Incluso el codicioso pirata Filin, quien solía asaltar galeones, mando a enterrar su cofre de tesoros, pero lo desenterraría cuando las cosas se calmaran.

Un chico llamado Jack subió como grumete en un barco del capitán Rob, un pirata mulato, mientras sus hombres tiraban a los prisioneros por la tabla luego de haber atacado su barco, también encontraron el mapa de un tesoro.

Una noche, el capitán Delafosse y sus hombres iban en botes persiguiendo un barco, que finalmente alcanzaron, vencieron a la tripulación e izaron la bandera negra.

Un pirata se paseaba por el muelle observando la carga de un barco y se encontró con el contramaestre Zamora que conversaba con Zamboni, quien con su grupo de piratas iban a buscar a Butterfield, quien lo había estafado.

En el océano Atlántico, navegaba el galeón pirata, capitaneado por Jack, mientras con su estrafalaria tripulación iban haciendo diversas tareas como limpiar y controlar las velas, el músico los entretenía con su violín.

Mientras tanto, el capitán Usborne, un hombre adulto con mostachos y barba puntiaguda, amenazaba al padre de Larousse y a su tío Ben que fueron capturados:

-Antes de matar a tu hermano, necesito sabed del mapa-

-No te lo daréis, tendrás que pasáis sobre mi cadáver-

-Desháganse de el-Ordeno.

-Te veré en el infierno-Dijo Renato "Snelgrave" Figari, su almirante.

Se tiro, y Larousse lo vio en la playa, mientas huía recibió un disparo al lado del hombro, aunque nadaba, perdía sangre, pero llego la costa, Ben fue asesinado por Frank, hermano de Usborne, y su padre Brown había encontrado La fuente de la juventud y ser joven de vuelta, pero el pirata ordeno buscar al fugitivo.

Larousse auxiliaba a su padre William que agonizaba y le dice:

-Hijo, ahí está el mapa, busca a Alma blanca y busquen el tesoro antes que Usborne-Le entrego el mapa y dio el último suspiro.

-Lo hare padre-

Integra y los demás se fueron con los piratas, quienes los vieron como extraños, pero para unirse a ellos se cambiaron de ropa.


	3. Antes, ahora y después

3 capitulo: Antes, después y ahora

Mientras que a bordo de la nave deLarousse, un barco de dos mástiles, sus hombres estaban debatiendo a quien elegir como capitán, ahí Cedric hablaba y Jaques se burlaba de los lectores, pero allí Larousse mostro el mapa, el contramaestre Blair, Solón, Glasspole, Bowen, Barrie y Barba verde lo escogieron como capitán y brindaron, los lectores se adaptaron a ser piratas, pero el mapa estaba en latín y que solo Alucard sabia esa lengua.

En el barco de Olivier, todos se aburrían sin contar las peleas y la desobediencia que se castigaba con latigazos.

En el barco del capitán Rob, todos trabajaban en la limpieza del barco, pero había pollos escuálidos, ratas y gatos, Jack tenía mucho que limpiar.

Esa noche, Rob organizo un banquete, donde comían pollos y estofado, había ratas y los gatos dormían; el joven grumete se encargaba de lavar.

Los piratas eran para todos los gustos, como los hombres del almirante O'donnell, su barco era capitaneado por Patán y su teniente era Castiglione.

Ellos estaban reunidos en la isla de la Tortuga, en el fuerte donde hablaban con W y su hijo Y sobre el plan de guerra contra Brown, el jefe pirata había ido a la Fuente de la juventud igual que Brown.

Delafosse recluto a algunos marineros que huyeron de una vida dura, esclavos escapados de las plantaciones y aventureros.

En Santiago de Cuba, el administrador español Don Iriarte, estaba charlando con los capitanes don Gabriel Reguan, don Gallardo, y don Fernando, que preparaban una flota para cazar a los piratas liderados por el contralmirante W y su hijo Y.

El Mayor hizo un trato con el gobernador de Cuba y con el duque francés Osvaldo, para armar una flota y atacar a los piratas, incluso Enrico Maxwell y la organización católica se volvieron sus aliados.

El capitán Jack fue testigo del ataque de Usborne a un barco español, porque fue visitado por el malvado almirante Snelgrave y las amenazas que le decían solo eran bromas para él.

En el barco de Usborne, estaba su padre el pirata rey Brown, su hermano el contramaestre Frank, el almirante Snelgrave, sus guardaespaldas Zorba y Zea, , el navegante Bosch, acompañados por el vigía y el timonel.

Luego de la batalla, saquearon y hundieron el barco, abandonaron a los supervivientes donde había serpientes, monos y esqueletos.


	4. A bordo

4 capitulo: A bordo del barco

El bajel de Larousse era un enorme bergantín, pero si no había viento tenían que remar, los vigías vigilaban por catalejos, aunque no fuera así, Integra ascendió a oficial, su lacayo vestía de negro, los demás limpiaban con los piratas, a Walter le obligaron a vestirse de mujer:

-Seguid trabajando-Ordenaba Larousse.

Esa noche se hizo un banquete, Ed, Doble d y Eddy servían la mesa, de gracioso, Ed se desnudó y se puso en una olla, solo para Cedric, e Integra bebió de mas, Alucard quería tocarla pero no se dejaba, lo mismo hacia Pip que estaba ebrio con Victoria, no había nada malo, excepto despertar en la cama de Larousse con resaca, Barba verde, un pirata por el color de su barba le devolvió su ropa interior a Integra y ella se bañó, y fue un espectáculo para el vampiro.

El cocinero, le daba todo al capitán Fleming, pero en el barco de Olivier los alimentos escaseaban, tuvieron que comer galletas que tenían gusanos, y las comían en la oscuridad.

El poco despierto Mala pata, comandaba su carabela de cuatro mástiles, pero tenía a tripulantes que eran dormilones, además que trabajen algo a bordo.

En el barco de Ludwig, toda la tripulación se puso en su jornada de limpieza, pero el pequeño grumete tenía que limpiar y él le decía:

-Sin excusas-

El mismo capitán mulato cumplió años y el joven grumete encendía los faroles chinos, mientras había música, comida y baile hasta con monos.

En el barco de James Flin, un pirata gordo y grosero, todo era duro y hasta para comer, el contramaestre vigilaba y el capitán Flin murmuraba con el navegante.

A bordo del galeón del malvado y codicioso pirata Filin, todo era grande, había animales vivos, él dormía en una cama y hasta comía en su cabina.

Mark era un capitán pirata que no tenía mucho dinero, en su barco dormían en hamacas, jugaban a los dados y la comida era espantosa.

Delafosse navegaba en su barco en busca de un galeón que capturar, aunque media el tiempo con su brújula y catalejo.

Supo que su rival, el capitán Valat ataco un galeón español, luego de abordarlo, venció a sus enemigos y se apodero de un gran tesoro indígena.

A bordo del galeón robado, todo estaba estable con música, armas, reloj de arena, el gato Filibustero cazaba ratas, juegos y el capitán Jack se preparaba para dormir.

Todos los piratas tenían sueños, en el barco de Roger Beck, estaba todo en orden, dos de los tripulantes comían en la bodega a escondidas.

El contramaestre Zamora avisto un galeón español, abrieron fuego, pero un cañonazo derribo el mástil de trinquete, ahí pasaron al abordaje y vencieron rápidamente al enemigo, ahí saquearon su carga y luego lo hundieron.

En el barco de Butterfield, había orden, pero si desobedecían había castigos como los azotes, el comía en su camarote pensando en que se escapó de la marina británica por malos tratos, en la bodega había ratas.

En la maltrecha carabela de Zamboni, se vigilaban desde la cofa, el tullido necesitaba algo de dinero por solo tener una pierna y una mano.

Todos obedecían al capitán Usborne y a su padre en su barco, junto a los oficiales porque infundían terror, ya que si uno lo subestimaba, seria castigado hasta la muerte, además tenían que trabajar con las tareas del barco.


	5. Planes

5 capitulo: Planes

Olivier, Fleming y Anaxímedes, se reunieron en alta mar por el plan de guerra, pero también ir a Tortugas por el hambre de su tripulación.

Los hombres de Rob, hicieron una regata, el cocinero era espectador, las sirenas eran las porristas y Jack portaba las medallas para el ganador.

Larousse envió a Alucard a una misión en el palacio del gobernador, que tenía que atacar al Mayor y robar algo.

Mientras que en Cuba, el gobernador organizó un baile de gala, fueron invitados el Mayor Max Montana, junto al capitán, el doctor, Schondinger, Rip Van Wickle, Tulbancain Alambra, Luke y Jane Valentine, Zorin Blitz y su tonto oficial Isaak Van Kemper.

No que no sabía, es que sus enemigos como la organización Iscarioque estarían presentes, como su rival Anderson.

En el baile de gala, Alucard fue disfrazado y bailo con una dama que no tenía mucho atractivo, como era extraño, pero era un ladrón, hasta que se presentó con Isaak y le respondió:

-Mi nombre es R. J. Blenner y soy mercader-

Las mujeres se quejaron por lo él le robo, golpeo a Isaak, huyo, desenvaino su espada y lucho contra Anderson, Hans, Incognito y el Mayor, para escapar desarmo al obeso y dio golpes a sus contrincantes, empujaba a los que querían detenerlo y bajo por las escaleras huyendo de los soldados, pero lo atraparon, el asistente le pego en la cabeza, vino el Mayor y le dijo:

-Alucard, espero que te guste tu nueva vida como esclavo-


	6. El rescate de Alucard

6 capitulo: El rescate de Alucard

Los corsarios tenían patente de corzo, el capitán Friederich fue con el concejal del gobernador de Tortugas por lo de ataques a españoles. Ellos se iban a aliar con los piratas para luchar contra Usborne, el Mayor y el noble Osvaldo.

Supieron que Alucard no regresaba y tuvieron que ir a buscarlo y porque él era el único que sabía latín, que era una lengua muerta.

Larousse, Integra, Seras, Glasspole, Bowen y Jaques fueron a buscar a Alucard en la ciudad de Santiago, Jaques se fue a pasearse por las tiendas hurtando, Adán y los Eds lo encontraron en un calabozo y hablaron:

-Menos mal que estas vivo-Dijo Integra.

-Yo nunca muero-Dijo el vampiro.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-Dijo Larousse.

Pero fueron descubiertos por los soldados ya que vieron el cartel de "se busca" de Larousse, ahí golpearon a los negreros y liberaron a Alucard, Integra y los demás golpeaban a los que se le oponían, los esclavos se estaban rebelando, el pirata le dijo a Glasspole y Bowen que se vayan en caballo, los demás hurtaron el carruaje del Mayor, quien llamo a Isaak que no estaba listo.

El obeso, Hans, Incognito, los hermanos Valentine, Rip, Zorin e Isaak fueron tras ellos en caballos, huían disparando a los soldados, los Eds y Adán tiraban fruta y verdura, así Luke y Jan cayeron de sus caballos, Alucard tomo un atajo y el Mayor choco contra un negocio, Integra peleo con un soldado que la golpeaba mientras que su lacayo tomaba las riendas y su ama tira a su agresor del carruaje, subieron Zorin y Rip al carruaje pero se cayeron, hasta que llamaron al capitán Fernando en el galeón y abrió fuego desde los cañones contra ellos y no acertó. El Mayor dijo enojado:

-Isaak, ¿queréis pasar el resto de nuestra vida en este puñetero libro? ¿Quién era el pirata?-

-Es Larousse-Dijo Isaak.

Consiguió sobornar a Jaques para que lo atrape, a donde vaya el, ira, además quería una parte del tesoro. Mientras Integra le mostraba el mapa a Alucard.

Luego de encontrar a Glasspole y Bowen subieron al bajel de Larousse y pusieron rumbo a la isla Tortuga; como el vampiro estaba sucio, Integra lo baño íntimamente.


	7. En un bastión pirata

7 capitulo: En un bastión pirata

El bergantín llego a Tortuga y estaba en una playa para limpiar el casco, mientras que algunos se divertían en el bastión bebiendo y fumando pipa, los Eds estafaban a muchos, Larousse fue a conversar con los capitanes piratas.

Olivier también lo hizo, buscaban comida, cocían las velas, curaban a los heridos y los demás se divertían en la taberna, el fornico con la mujer pirata que se llamaba Isabela, estaba junto con Fleming y Anaximedes.

En Fuerte de Roche, había jubilados, ladronzuelos, educados, turulatos, malvados, caballeros, navideños y cocineros que eran hombres de O'Donnell, también co se pusieron a conversar sobre el plan de guerra contra Usborne:

-Cuando sea el momento, prepararemos la flota-Dijo W.

Larousse antes de partir, envió a cargar provisiones para el viaje a la isla, y le vendió al gobernador de Tortuga, bolsas de azúcar y especias.

El pirata mulato mando a reparar su barco en la playa, ahí lo reparaban con brea, y había carcomas, mientras que otros cocían las velas.

Rob ordeno a Jack a bajar los barriles de pólvora, había tiendas y caballos a tiro, hasta piratas con patas de palos, loros, pelícanos y perros sueltos.

Después fue a visitar al director de la academia pirata, Jack y otros tenía que ayudar y se tropezó, ahí los niños aprendían sobre la vida pirata, aunque los profesores trataban de enseñar, ellos eran muy revoltosos.

Beck desembarco junto con los aliados de Brown, aunque el vigía llamado Sam y Zamora hablaba sobre hacer un motín por la corrupción de su capitán.

Delafosse y sus hombres descansaban y se divertían en la taberna y apareció el capitán Valat, que lo reto a una partida de cartas, por el intercambio de tesoros, finalmente gano el otro y no hubo acuerdo, pero Valat lo iba a perseguir.

El capitán Bustamante y su tripulación andaban buscando un tesoro pero lidiando con los habitantes de la zona, pero bien sabia donde su rival Filin escondió su tesoro en la isla.

El lord Turner, gobernador de Jamaica, se reunió con los capitanes para el plan de cazar a los piratas, ellos prepararían un barco de guerra.

Usborne junto a su padre y su hermano, vivía como un rey, era competidor del rey W, mientras ellos descansaban, sus hombres andaban de parranda por el puerto, pero el gobernador ingles los buscaba y para ellos izaron una bandera inglesa en su barco.

Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo, Larousse partió. Llegaron a Port Royal que estaba en Jamaica, en la noche, lleno de borrachos, ladronzuelos, esclavos fugitivos y prostitutas además de piratas, Bowen y Glasspole le decían a su capitán que había guardianes de Usborne y lo que no supieron es que el timonel los espiaba y que Integra fue hacia donde estaba Alma blanca vestida de puta.

Se presentó con un tuerto, que la llevo:

-Tú no eres una puta-

-Llamas a tus hombres y serán tus últimas palabras-Dijo Integra apuntándole con una pistola en la rodilla.

Larousse quería una alianza por el mapa, el acepto, pero el almirante Snelgrave la arrastro con su cadena y vino Usborne, la torturaba con una anguila, Alucard agarro una vela e hizo explotar, desde ahí hubo descontrol.

Ellos huían de los hombres de Usborne, el príncipe pirata atrapo a Alma blanca y le decía:

-Dime ¿Dónde está el mapa? habla o te atravieso-Lo mato porque uno lo empujo.

Integra, Alucard y los demás se enfrentaban con los enemigos golpeándolos y matándolos, también se enfrentaba contra el almirante, Larousse trataba de huir de su enemigo a quien le temía, Alucard se llevó el mapa y corrieron, Integra salto, noqueo al tuerto de un cabezazo y Usborne le disparo de un costado, pero seguía de pie, el vampiro mato a varios y Seras los empujaba, fueron arrinconados por piratas, pero Blair y otros les salvaron disparándoles, salvaron a Adán de dos, y subieron a bordo.

Luego de subir a bordo, partieron en busca de la isla, Usborne también y decía:

-¿Por qué no nos moveos? Me habéis oído Frank-pregunto ¿Por qué no nos moveos?-

-El ancla este enganchado hermano-

-Que la corten-

-No podemos zarpar aun señor, no hay suficiente comida a bordo-Dijo otro

-Entonces sobran pocas-Dijo Usborne y le disparo

-Nadie me oye en este barco, lo dije con claridad ¡que al corten!-Grito y zarpan.

Integra y Larousse discuten sobre el mapa, como está herida la van a curar, pero viene Alucard, quedan a solas y le saca la bala, como agradecimiento la besa, el único testigo es Larousse y Adán alarma:

-Capitán, el barco de Usborne está a cinco millas cerca-


	8. El motin y la tormenta

8 capitulo: El motín y la tormenta

El navío enemigo los estaba siguiendo, el capitán y su hermano los vigilaba por catalejo:

-Sé que eres listo Larousse, pero yo te voy a atrapar-Dijo Usborne.

A Rob le paso esto: fue atacado por monstruos del abismo y tuvieron que someter a un pulpo gigante que casi se lleva el barco; luego se desato una tempestad y una fuerte tormenta, muchos se mareaban, pero vieron el faro y sabían dónde estaba la isla.

Cuando la tormenta se calmaba, vino la tempestad, vieron un barco fantasma con espíritus, esqueletos, ratas, arañas, murciélagos y momias, algunos temblaron al verlo, pensaron que era _El holandés errante_, luego desapareció.

En esa noche Larousse, Alucard e Integra juntaron las partes del mapa y vieron donde estaba la isla, lo que no sospechaban que Jaques envió un mensaje al Mayor por una paloma para que sepan dónde estaban.

El clima era feo, no había luna, y paso lo peor: Cedric, Jaques y Walter, que tomo una botella de agua de La fuente de la juventud y otros se amotinaron, como no podían enfrentarlos, el capitán dio la orden de bajar en bote:

-¿Por qué Walter?-Pregunto Integra indignada.

-Ahora estoy a la orden de ellos, ahora somos enemigos-Le contesto el traidor.

En la lancha, bajaron Larousse, Solón, Blair, Integra, Victoria, Pip, Adán, los Eds, Barba verde, Bowen, Glasspole, Barrie y Salieri, Alucard se encargaba de protegerlos con una espada, cuando bajaron, el salto y lo subieron:

-Pagaras caro por esto, Cedric-Le grito el contramaestre.


	9. En busca del tesoro

9 capitulo: En búsqueda del tesoro

Luego al otro día, llegaron a la Isla donde el abuelo de Larousse enterró el tesoro, cuando desembarcaron, escondieron la lancha, Integra le ordeno a Adán que le traiga un lagarto para el almuerzo, vieron que el barco seguía a flote, pero Cedric traiciono a la tripulación y se alió con Usborne que había llegado y estaban desembarcando, aunque era su aliado le amenazo:

-Si algún día me es des leal como lo hizo con Larousse, tendré el placer de cocinarlo vivo y comeos, ahora fuera de mi vista- Luego sus enemigos desembarcaron, ellos se internaron en la selva.

Castiglione también fue a buscar su tesoro, pero apareció el capitán Álvarez y cuando había desenterrado el cofre y también vino Comodoro para retarlo a un duelo, ambos capitanes pelearon, y también ambos bandos, luego de algunas bajas, Comodoro mata a Álvarez, pero confiesa que el verdadero tesoro se lo dio a Bob, un pirata alcohólico y bruto; sin embargo decidieron saquear su barco que estaba anclado.

Luego de la tormenta, Rob llego a la isla, hicieron pozos, se encontraron con dos náufragos, monos molestos, tucanes e iguanas y el tesoro estaba en un solo lugar, los náufragos le confesaron que estaba debajo de una roca, y ahí estaba.

Bustamante encontró el cofre de tesoros de Filin y lo subió a bordo, cuando este lo supo, enfureció y planeo matarlo.

Valat desembarco para repartir el botín, envío a tres a espiar a Delafosse que estaba enterrando su tesoro, cuando los descubrieron, los interrogaron y allí apareció, solo los dos capitanes pelearon, pero Delafosse ataca con Valat, y sus hombres no tuvieron opción que unirse a él, el otro barco fue quemado, pero no antes de sacar algunas cosas necesarias.

Otro pirata era Mark, que desembarcaron para buscar el tesoro, aunque tenía algunos hombres torpes, pero no hallaron nada, pero hizo la promesa que les daría algo cuando ataque un barco.

Esa noche, mientras Usborne y sus hombres dormitaban en su campamento, Alucard vino sigilosamente y robo la parte del mapa que faltaba, pero el capitán enemigo enfureció cuando supo del robo y ordeno perseguir al ladrón

Al otro día, Integra, Larousse y los demás lo encontraron, le da el mapa y lo unen, mientras comen lo que buscan haciendo una gran hoja como mesa, Larousse indica el camino y el tesoro está escondido en la Cueva del infierno.

Los cuatro bajan, entran a la cueva donde hay restos humanos, pero Blair les dice que huyan para que el enemigo no los vean y ahí encuentran el tesoro, se emocionan al verlo después de tanto viaje, Integra sube pero no hay nadie, pero el almirante con Snelgrave la encuentran y la torturan, sus compañeros han sido capturado, excepto los Eds.

Usborne llega y está ahí, la tira a ella y Alucard la levanta, ahí se enfrentan, pero esquivando los ataques huyen, el vampiro huye último y sin saber dónde están entra a la selva, mientras que Usborne ordena cargar los cofres.

Cuando el vampiro se pierde de vista, aparecen soldados comandados por Anderson, Incognito y Hans, Alucard se resiste pero es capturado.


	10. En manos de los enemigos

10 capitulo: En manos de los enemigos

El Mayor y Usborne se aliaron, Max le dijo la verdad y que Walter estaba joven, los traiciono, al vampiro y le dieron culatazos, Isaak sentía lastima, ya tenían el tesoro y el fue trasladado junto con el tesoro al navío de Usborne, mientras que el Mayor y Dawg hablaban y le dijeron a Isaak que vaya al bergantín de Larousse, el capitán planeaba matarlo e Incognito lo apoyaba, Cedric ya era capitán y encadeno a todos. Integra, Victoria, los Eds y Larousse estaban convida.

Estaban el duque Osvaldo y el administrador Iriarte con sus capitanes y soldados, lo mismo la organización Iscariote con el galeón de Fernando que en sus velas tenían símbolos del Vaticano.

Algunos piratas no estaban de acuerdo con el Mayor y con Enrico Maxwell, Pete, el tonto de capirote y el capitán Bob llamaron a la flota. Osvaldo mando a algunos de sus capitanes a cazar a los piratas.

W se enojó por lo del motín de Cedric y envió a preparar la flota para atacar al enemigo y comenzar la batalla.

Algunos de los hombres de Usborne que fueron a explorar fueron capturados por la marina real, los juzgaron en un tribunal con juez y soldados, fueron hallados culpables fueron a la horca.

Integra, Victoria, los Eds y Larousse subieron por el ancla en la lancha que escondieron, y entraron por el castillo de proa, mataron a los guardias, liberaron a los encadenados, luego sorprendieron a Cedric, a Isaak, a los soldados y a los amotinados, ahí Larousse se enfrentó a Cedric y lo mato, los demás, luego de ser azotados fueron abandonados en un islote y otros tirados por la borda.

Flin reprimió un motín, porque los amotinados estaban cansados de malos tratos, dos fueron abandonados, el cabecilla y los demás, fueron tirados a los tiburones.

En el barco de Beck encontraron a un traidor, lo tiraron y lo abandonaron en una isla, pero Zamora iba a hacer el motín.


	11. La batalla

11 capitulo: La batalla

W tenía su flota con su hijo Y, O'Donell, Suarez, Olivier, Fleming, Anaxímedes, Comodoro, Ludwig, Rob, Zamboni, Filin, Mark, Jack, Delafosse, Friedrich y Larousse.

Usborne estaba con Beck, Bob, Mala pata, Flin, Butterfield y Bustamante, acompañados de tres galeones españoles y tres barcos de Osvaldo.

Pero vino un navío de guerra con bandera inglesa, que iba a cazar a los piratas, con soldados y a la orden de lord Turner.

El bergantín se acercaba al barco enemigoy los piratas preparaban sus armas, Van Kemper estaba de rehén y Glasspole le apuntaba con un mosquete, algunos estaban disfrazados de los soldados.

Cuando el Mayor vio a Isaak que se acercaba, Usborne, que estaba engalanado con una casaca y sombrero adornados, le ordeno a Snelgrave y a Incógnito que la tripulación prepare sus armas, Hans y Walter vigilaban al rehén y Dawg planea ahorcar a Alucard:

-Que divertido, nunca hemos tenido una ejecución a bordo-Dijo el Mayor.

Blair le avisa a Integra lo que pasa, cuando están todos listos para disparar, el Mayor pronuncia:

-Alucard, está acusado de robo y piratería, y como se la declara culpable, verdugo continué la sentencia-Pero Alucard golpea a los soldados y se libera, Victoria mata al verdugo, allí Integra, Larousse y los piratas ordenan abrir fuego.

Los cañones suenan en los barcos enemigos, vuelan cascos y astillas, en un cañonazo mueren Maxwell, Heikel y Yumiko en la cubierta del barco de Fernando, Anderson huye remando hacia donde esta Alucard; Larousse grita:

-Destruyan ese barco-

-Que desaparezcan del mar-Vocifera Usborne.

Fue muy violento durante los cañonazos, el bajel de Rob sufrió daños y bajas, Zamora inicio el motín, la carabela de Zamboni sufre graves daños, lo mismo pasa con Bob, ahí perecieron el doctor, Schrödinger por un cañonazos, los demás tratan de proteger al Mayor.

Pero el capitán enemigo no se rinde, Alucard se libera, da muerte a Jan, Luke y otros con una espada y vuela con una soga, y con esa espada le lanza a Rip y cae muerta al mar, pero la batalla sigue, algunos barcos como el de Flin y Zamboni comienzan a hundirse.

Usborne e Incógnito junto a otros capitanes ordenan disparar con armas de fuego, pero los demás también, pero Dawg ordena el abordaje, otros piratas también, Victoria, y los Eds bajan en un bote para entrar por sorpresa al otro barco y ayudar a Alucard, Larousse y lo mismo Tulbancain disparan pero ahí comienza una sangrienta batalla.

Evitando que avancen disparan, pero era hora de usar todo tipo de armas, aparecen para ayudar al vampiro, Ed le lanza un cuchillo al gorro de Zorin, Ceras mata a uno y Usborne grita:

-Esto me encanta, me encanta-

Comenzó la batalla, Integra noquea a Isaak y se enfrenta con los demás; Alucard, Seras, Larousse y los piratas se enfrentan a sus contrincantes, ahí Jaques muere; Usborne, su padre, su hermano, Incógnito y los demás pelean sin piedad, Bowen toca el violín y Anderson estando con un armadura planea matar a Alucard, el obeso trata de escapar.

Cuando Olivier ataco el barco de Iriarte, pudo vencerlo fácilmente y comenzó a saquearlo, Fleming y Anaxímedes atacaron el barco de Mala pata, vencieron a su tripulación, pero Olivier le dio muerte al huir en bote, pero se enfrentó al capitán español Gabriel Reguan, con ayuda del su amante que era corajuda lo mato.

Friedrich abordo la nave de Fernando, ya que sufrió muchos daños considerables con la ayuda de Ludwig y Comodoro, además de bajas, pero lo venció y lo mato y salto del barco fue saqueado.

Patán, O'Donnell, Castiglione junto a Suárez atacaron el barco de Bob, vencieron fácilmente a sus hombres, el contramaestre que quiso huir le dieron muerte con un falconete y Pete se rindió, el almirante le corto el alfanje, el capitán le pego con su pata de palo y Castiglione acabo con él, Suárez se llevó su tesoro mientras lo bajaban y les dejo un cofre, el barco enemigo se hundió.

Rob se enfrenta con un bergantín francés, muchos de ellos murieron durante los cañonazos o en combate, Jack cargaba los cañones, el Rob se enfrentó con el español a muerte, Jack huyo pero los dos barcos se hundieron por una explosión y sus capitanes murieron, pero las sirenas junto a otros animales salvaron a Jack y el tesoro.

El barco de Flin se hundió, donde el pirata murió por Turner, se enfrentaron contra los piratas a muerte. También Filin cuando se enfrentó a Bustamante, sus hombres vencieron a los suyos, pero el codicioso le dio muerte, rescato su tesoro y hundió su bergantín.

Zamora se enfrentó con el capitán Roger Beck, muchos de los piratas leales perecieron, hasta que Beck fue atravesado por Zamora.

Butterfield mando a sus hombres a cargar sus armas y así izaron la bandera negra, al pasar al abordaje, mientras que Zamboni y sus seguidores atacaron al timonel y a algunos enemigos, el estafado se enfrentó a Butterfield y lo mato, y luego del hundimiento de la carabela, lo eligieron como capitán y tiraron a algunos por la tabla.

Con el método del disfraz, Jack ataco otro barco de Osvaldo, muchos de sus hombre caían por las armas, el pirata se enfrenta con el capitán a espadas y lo mata, saquean, abandonan a los sobrevivientes, hunden el barco y desembarcan en la playa con todo el botín saliendo triunfantes.

Delafosse fue atacado por el galeón español, ahí paso al abordaje antes que su barco se hundiera, mataron a todos los que se les opusieron, en especial a los soldados, ahí se enfrentó con Gallardo y sus oficiales y con ayuda de sus piratas, logro darles muerte.

Mark aborda la nave de guerra de la flota francesa, con gran ferocidad dan muerte a su capitán y a la mayoría de la tripulación, cuando salen victoriosos, saquean el bajel y encuentran un gran tesoro.

W y su hijo Y se enfrentaban con Osvaldo, al abordar su barco, los piratas ultimaban a los soldados y marinos; al morir su capitán y el comodoro, Y mata a Osvaldo, con su padre salen victoriosos. Los que salen triunfantes cortan las sogas y huyen.

La batalla era muy sangrienta, Alucard se encontró cara a cara con Anderson, mientras lanzaba bayonetas, el vampiro atraviesa al sacerdote asesino, le saca el corazón y lo despedaza, ahí muere.

Victoria se enfrenta a Zorin y matándola de una estocada, la tira al mar, y ahí lucha contra Hans, Alucard se encarga de Walter, pero como el traidor no sabe usar bien la espada, se rinde, pero Brown le da muerte de un disparo, Seras acaba con el lobizón, y dando una última sonrisa por el golpe mortal recibido, cae al mar.

Glasspole se queja porque hay demasiados enemigos:

-Ellos son muchos y nosotros somos tan pocos-Le dice e Integra mata al vigía-

-A reventar este barco y a venir por lo que estamos buscando-

Salta junto a Larousse, ahí se enfrentan a los piratas y noquea a Gris con una patada, entre los sablazos mueren Zorba y Zea, Seras acaba con varios, nadie escapa de sus ataques, los Eds va a buscar el tesoro y como Integra preparo pólvora, explota, ahí da la señal:

-Integra lo ha conseguido-Dice Glasspole matando a un adversario, ahí los barcos se separan.

Mientras que se separaron, aunque Ferguson pereció en combate, siguen peleando, Blair se enfrenta al timonel, que le hiere el brazo, Adán le clava y le golpea, pero el contramaestre, le rompe la cabeza, hay un soldado pero Isaak le salva y dice:

-No hay futuro en el ejército-Se convierte en pirata.

Glasspole se enfrentan a Snelgrave, pero queda atrapado en el ancla con su cadena, pero Glasspole corta la soga y se va con todo al mar. La condesa y su sirviente se enfrentan contra Bosch que se bajó los pantalones, el vampiro lo castra y su ama lo atraviesa, pero Larousse ha dado muerte a Frank y al pirata rey Brown.

Ahí Integra ataca al Mayor y como el obeso es cobarde, trata de escapar, pero ella le da muerte con un disparo en la cabeza.

Integra es atrapada por Incógnito, Alucard acepta pelear contra él, Larousse se prepara para enfrentarse contra el capitán pirata.

Todos los piratas son testigos de dos duelos a muerte entre dos clanes enemigos. Integra alienta a su lacayo, el francés va a rescatar a Seras.

Alucard se enfrenta contra Incógnito, con los poderes del rope la usa contra los de Set, luego de destruirlo, sacan sus pistolas, ahí se hacen un agujero, pero Alucard usa su Jacal rota y lo mata, lo reconoce como el empalador por Vlad, pero queda débil.

Por último se enfrentan Larousse contra Usborne, con su daga le hiere:

-Me has herido-

-Esa es por Ben, la otra es por William-

Pelean a espadas y suben al castillo de popa, donde luchan con cualquier arma como dagas y hachas; Integra cuida a Alucard y los demás observan la pelea, como Usborne es feroz dice:

-Eres difícil de matar que tu padre, tú le igualas, tú y yo, contra el mundo, cuando me veías retrocedías-Luego de dejarlo sin espada, corta una cuerda, pero cae sobre a la cabina.

Cuando baja lo persigue, hasta que viene, recuperando el conocimiento, toma su espada y se lo lanza, Dawg se dirige hacia la ventana y cae.

Pip llega para salvar a Seras y la ayuda sacar el tesoro junto con los Eds en su chalana, ellos se adelantan, ya que el barco enemigo iba a explotar, Integra, Alucard y Larousse, saltan del bajel enemigo y explota. Al final salen vivos y victoriosos, igual con el tesoro que salvaron.

Luego de esa batalla, se quedaron con el tesoro, nadie había peleado tanto por el, todos estaban felices, pero para los lectores ya era hora de volver:

-Yo siempre quise tener una granja-Dijo Blair.

Larousse, los capitanes, W, Y, los piratas, los lectores y los oficiales levantan sus sables:

-Por los lectores-

Integra y Alucard se besaron y los ayudaron a volver. Hasta obtuvieron el perdón real del rey ingles Carlos II.


	12. El regreso a casa

12 capitulo: El regreso a casa

Los lectores volvieron a sus hogares luego de esa aventura, pero nunca van a olvidar a Larousse y su tripulación y se despidieron de Isaak.

Lamentaron la perdida de Walter y Ferguson, que murieron en el libro, Ed, Edd, Eddy y Adán hacían travesuras. Otros romance es el de Pip y Seras que con un beso, y ella cuando se desnudó, hicieron el amor, tal como al francés le gusta.

Bernadotte y Victoria se fueron a vivir a Francia, Alucard cambiaba de apariencia, como la del joven y volvía a ser un niño junto con Integra, era como un hijo adoptivo.

Lo mismo pasa con Integra y Alucard todo era felicidad, salían a pasear, le daba de comer a su ama porque él bebía sangre, dormían juntos, se bañaban juntos, hacían cosas por el estilo, lo que ellos hicieron fue el amor, donde le entrego su virginidad a su lacayo.

Un día Alucard le dijo:

-Integra, mi condesa ¿quiere ser mía?-

-Bueno conde, ¿puedo beber de tu sangre?

-Sí, yo te amo-

Su respuesta fue un gran beso con la sangre del vampiro y así vivieron felices para siempre y por la eternidad.

The End


End file.
